


Our Big Empty

by Km_ackerfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death???, M/M, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, im sorry im not that evil, starts where season twelve ended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Km_ackerfly/pseuds/Km_ackerfly
Summary: Everyone was gone. Lucifer had dragged their mother into the alternate universe, Castiel's vessel was lying on the floor close to Dean's feet, and Crowley had sacrificed himself for the boys. The only thing they had was each other. well, maybe someone else. maybe. could they bring Castiel back? Is Mary dead or alive? what will they do with the nephlim currently curled up in the corner of his room?





	Our Big Empty

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the horrible description. Didn't want to give away anything. Well, here it is!

Castiel, the angel that destroyed himself in the act of trying to save his world. The world the revolved around his own special family. The angel that fell in love with humanity. Yes, that one. If you asked Dean, he would describe him as, well, His family. Sam, of course, would go into details on why Castiel was their family. Crowley, on the other hand, would call him “A baby in a trench coat” and though he would never admit it, Crowley had actually warmed up to the angel. Even to Chuck, Castiel was important. Hell, he did resurrect him and not an archangel- though his excuse was that archangels take longer to resurrect, Castiel was just down right important. Commonly known as reckless, Castiel was also known for his selflessness. He was important, and no one could deny it. Sure, he had his ups and- many- downs. Such as the whole Leviathan fiasco and, most recently, helping Kelly Kline through her pregnancy. Everyone can agree that the cost of killing Dick Roman wasn't exactly the best. The whole purgatory thing, and Castiel staying in there a bit longer than Dean to pay for what he did wasn't exactly the best possible route they could have taken. But at the end of the day, he came back. Castiel always came back.

 

But now, as Dean is staring down at his best friend, his family, he isn't completely sure how he'd get his family back this time. Everyone was gone, and Dean's world was starting to fall apart. But he couldn't move. Maybe it was shock or maybe it was realization. Dean didn't care. What he cared about was taken from him right before his eyes.

 

He could still see Castiel’s tired yet relieved eyes. They had thought it was finished. Crowley had sacrificed himself for it. They had done everything. But then Lucifer came bouncing out with that stupid angel knife. Castiel was in the way and Lucifer would kill anyone just to get to his son. All Dean did was stand there and watch as the angel blade pierced through his Cas. He just watched as his grace flew out of his eyes. At first so bright, even outshining Cas’ eyes- and nothing outshined them. But it dulled, and all Dean did was yell “No!” He couldn't move.

Dean loved his mother. He truly did, but, he didn't need her like her needed his Cas. He had lived his life without his mother. He grew up and he accepted that his mother was dead and that she was never coming back. But Cas, he was different. Dean needed Castiel. He couldn't live without his Castiel just like he couldn't live without Sammy. So he stood there, his knees finally giving out.

“C-cas?” He asked, his voice breaking into a whisper, “Don’t do this Castiel. You ass. You should have just gone with our plan.”

Dean didn't understand. He saved the world many times before. But all he gets is his Cas lying dead in front of him. He kept the word whole while his had just crumbled and left along with his angel.

For a moment there, Dean almost imagined it to be a dream. With the water from the lake near by slightly splashing and insects buzzing, everything seemed fine for a minute. But then Sam came running out and Dean remembered that this was real. This was his reality and he had to deal with it. He would make his world better, later.

 

“Dean,” Sam panted, a bit exhausted, “You've got to see this.” He nodded towards the cabin.

 

But dean didn't respond. It was more like he couldn't. He needed to process this. Needed to come to terms with everything. Sam asked, “Dean?” Cocking his head to the side. Why was he acting like Cas’ corpse wasn't on the ground. Sam sighed, walking closer to his brother. “Come here,” he said, bringing his brother up for a hug.

 

Sam had expected this to happen. He had known how Important Castiel was for Dean. When Dean didn't hug back, Sam hugged him tighter and whispered “it's okay.” Over and over. It wasn't okay and Dean knew it. But they both had another problem. A problem that is currently in the corner of his room. Sam was counting on what Castiel and Kelly had told them. Maybe Jack would bring good to this world.

 

“Dammit Sammy, it isn't okay,” Dean sobbed, “How could it be okay? He's dead!” He said, pushing Sam away. This was lucifer’s fault and Dean was going to make him pay. He was going to find a way into that alternate world and kill him with his bare hands. But right now, Luci Jr. was out and Dean was going to do what he did best-- ganking sons of bitches.

 

“Woah, Dean, calm down,” Sam said when he saw Dean picking up the Angel blade Lucifer had dropped earlier. Dean just growled at Sam and cleaned his friend's blood off the blade. “And why should I do that, again?” He asked sarcastically, starting to walk towards the cabin, sam fallowing afoot. “Dean, Jack could be of great help to us. He can bring Mom back! Maybe even Cas,” Sam reasoned. Dean didn't care. He was angry and he needed to do this. For cas, was what he told himself. “Yeah, because being allies with the bad guys is a great idea,” dean said, opening the back door and walking inside the cabin, “look where it got us!”

 

Trying to catch up to Dean, Sam started running. Dammit Dean, Sam thought, Maybe he’ll bring Cas back. He didn't get far though, the interior of the cabin reeked of Castiel and Dean froze.

 

This one time, in his human form, Castiel had tried making Dean pie when they finally brought him back into the bunker. He burnt it and almost set the whole bunker on fire but the filling smelled delicious somehow. That's what Cas smelled like. He smelled like the blueberry filling he had made that day. Maybe it permanently stuck onto his trench coat. Dean didn't care. He just really liked it.

“Sammy?” Dean’s shaky voice asked, “ he… he’s actually gone. Castiel is dead.”

 

Sam nodded and said, “he is. But it isn't jack’s fault, Dean. Castiel promised Kelly he was going to protect her child and he did. We can sort this out. Don't shoot first and ask questions later like you always do. We can get mom back too! If he opened the portal once he can do it again.”

 

Dean's Grip tightened around the blade. “This is all Lucifer Jr’s fault! He promised Castiel a world without any pain but there is no such thing. The asshole up there -or wherever the hell he is- is gonna pay. All he did was lie. Can't you see Sam? He's just like his father. Didn't want daddy dearest to boss him around so he got rid of him and then got rid of Cas just for fun!” He shouted angrily. How could Sam defend him? That's right, it was Sam’s thing; defending monsters and all.

 

“Do not forget that Castiel died to protect Jack. What if mom is still alive? Are you just going to let her rot in that alternate hell hole?” Sam asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Dean sneered, “ You really think mom is going to be alive after that? Satan ain't exactly sugar and spice and everything nice.”

 

“Don't you dare say that!” Sam shouted. He had tried to keep his composure but Dean was being a dick right now. They had just gotten their mom back she couldn't just go off and die like that, right?

 

Dean said, “Face it, Sammy. She's most likely dead. And honestly, she's better off being dead than Alive in the hands of Lucifer.”

 

Sam didn't respond, in a way, Dean was right. Mary was better off dead than being alone with Lucifer. But what about Bobby? Wouldn't he help Mary out? He did say he was friends with the Mary from his world. Maybe he would react like the boys did when they saw Bobby and help her out.

 

“Where the hell is the damn room anyways? Been walking around in circles and I'm getting tired,” dean asked, his voice as gruff as always. Usually, Castiel would tell him to calm down and say something between the lines of finding things a lot faster if he was calm. But Castiel wasn't here and no one was going to tell Dean to take a breather.

 

Sam was thankful his brother hadn't found the room as fast as he had. Maybe he could get Dean to calm down a bit. “ C'mon, Dean, Be logical. Jack is half human. He has to have some humanity to him. Give him a chance,” he said.

 

Whenever Sam Winchester wanted something from his brother, he would always bust out his infamous puppy eyes. Dean hated them, sure, but he just couldn't say no. It all started with a candy bar Sam wanted. His eyes becoming soft and wanting. Ever since, Sam Winchester had perfected the look and knew exactly when to use it. Manipulating Dean into doing anything he wanted like giving a bite of the candy bar and, now, giving Luci Jr. a chance.

 

Dean cursed. He knew that once he turned around he would be hit with that look. His mind telling him not to, but his body already in the midst of turning around. He always said that his eyebrows worked their magic. It's like they sealed the look and made It way more effective. He said, “ fine. But if that son of a bitch gives me one reason, Sammy. One!” his hand went up to his neck, the angel blade gliding across his neck horizontally.

 

Sam nodded, knowing the seriousness of this situation. Nodding dean towards the room across the hall-- the one Dean had managed to overlook, dismissing it as a bathroom. “Oh c’mon!” Dean screamed in frustration. He should have known not to dismiss any room. Whatever, Dean would find a reason to gank the nephilim. For Castiel. Yeah, for him.

**Author's Note:**

> *evil laughter can be heard in the background*  
> things will get longer. I'm just trying to figure things out in this site! stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> -Melissa <3


End file.
